Happy Birthday Baby
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: The gang gets together for Jack and Erica's first birthday. C&M, R&R, P&M and J&A ...Please r&r thanx!Chapter 3 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: Two Days And Counting

This fic takes place one year after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living in his apartment. Joey is living in LA and is dating Alex. Phoebe and Mike are married and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler! He's stop eating hot!

Title: Happy Birthday Baby

Rated: PG

Summery: The gang gets together to celebrate Jack and Erica's first birthday

Chapter 1: Two Days And Counting

An alarm sounded in the quiet bedroom lit up with soft sunlight. "Is it morning already" Chandler groaned reaching for the clock radio. "Yeah it is!" Monica grinned as she sat up "Aww can't we just stay in bed 5 more minutes" he pulled her back down placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll make it worth your while" he whispered kissing her again. "Honey as hard as that is to resist" she giggled, "We can't its Wednesday," she reminded him. "and?" he questioned "Chandler!" she playfully hit him. "Joey's coming today with his new girlfriend plus we have tons to do before Friday" He smiled "I can't believe Jack and Erica will be one in a few days it seems just like yesterday we were watching them come out of Erica" he chuckled

Monica rolled her eyes "Yeah and if I remember when the doctor told us it was twins you started to go all Chandler" He crossed his arms "I did not" he said. "Oh please you wanted us to keep one and have an option on the other one" He laughed at the memory "You know I never would have really split them up though" he told her. "I know" she smiled "You fell in love with little Erica the moment you saw her and she almost instantly became daddy's girl" He grinned "Of course she's my little princess" Just then the sounds of the twins babbling could be heard over the baby monitor. 'Sounds like your princess is awake" she said. They both got up and went to the nursery.

Erica was standing in her crib. She started to bounce and squeal "Dada!" when she saw Chandler "Aww morning Princess" he cooed as he picked her up and carried her to the changing table. "Do you know you're almost this many" he grinned holding up one finger like he had for Emma. She giggled and held up one finger "That's my girl!" he smiled proudly kissing the top of her head. Monica smiled at her husband and daughter as she picked up her son. "Morning handsome how's mama's baby boy" she grinned as she placed him on the other changing table. "Dada" he squealed trying to grab her hair. "No I'm mama" she tickled him and he giggled. "Uncle Joey's coming today" she smiled "Joe!" Jack squealed, "He can't say mama but that he can say" she chuckled.

After changing the twins' diapers and getting them dressed they went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Chandler put both babies in their highchairs while Monica cooked. "It's gonna be great being the hostess again!" she exclaimed. Chandler smiled. He knew this party meant a lot to her not just because their kids were having their first birthday but because the whole gang would be together again. They still got together for dinner once or twice a week with Ross and Rachel and Phoebe and Mike any they talked to Joey and got emails from him but they hadn't seen him since Christmas. It wasn't like it used to be when they lived in the apartment with Monica cooking for the gang every morning and every night.

"Yeah it'll be great to have the whole gang together again," he said "But do both of my parents really have to be here" he whined. "Chandler!" she swatted him with her spatula "Of course they do they're Jack and Erica's grandparents" He sighed "Fine but if my dad brings Jack anything pink, feathery or leopard print its your fault" he teased. "Very funny" she smirked "Now go was up breakfast is ready" she said "Yes dear" muttered walking to the sink. Monica just smiled and shook her head.

A couple hours later Monica was running around the house like a mad woman. "Chandler! Hurry up!" she yelled "Joey's flight comes in, in three hours if we don't leave NOW! We'll be late" she yelled. Chandler came down the stairs holding Erica. "Jeez honey relax okay" he said "You were the one who made me change Erica's clothes because she had a little spot on her shirt" Monica crossed her arms "My baby wasn't going out messy" He laughed "Okay lets go get Joey" he kissed her and took her hand as they left.

Once the twins were strapped in their car seats in the mini van Chandler brought after they moved Chandler climbed in the driver's seat. "I still say we should have taken my Porsche we'd get there faster" Monica stated "Honey there wouldn't have been enough room for both car seats, Joey, his girlfriend and their luggage in your car" he leaned over kissing her cheek as he started up the car. "Ugh" she groaned " I hate it when you're right" He shrugged "Eh its still oddly unsettling" he teased as they pulled out of the driveway. "Oh shut and drive" she chucked. "Yes ma'am" he put his hand to his forehead "Hey both hands on the wheel mister!" she scolded. Chandler rolled his eyes it was gonna be a long ride.

Chapter 2: Uncle Joey…Joey's back for the Bing twins first birthday but he's not alone he has his new girlfriend with him and his tag along sister and nephew…. Coming Soon!

Author's Note…. Hello Children here's a new fic by me! It's the twins first birthday! The gang is all together to celebrate along with Mon and Chan's parents and a few extra guests they weren't expecting I hope this will be funny, sweet and romantic! It includes C&M of course! R&R, P&M and J&A ! Hope you all enjoy! 


	2. Chspter 2: Uncle Joey

This fic takes place one year after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living in his apartment. Joey is living in LA and is dating Alex. Phoebe and Mike are married and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler! He's stop eating hot!

Title: Happy Birthday Baby

Rated: PG

Summery: The gang gets together to celebrate Jack and Erica's first birthday

Chapter 2: Uncle Joey

Joey sat in his seat on the airplane grinning. "We're almost in New York" he giggled bouncing like a little kid. "Cut that out" Gina groaned hitting the back of his seat. "Hey Ms. Tag along if you don't like it why'd you come" he asked, "Oh please you weren't gonna take Blondie" she hit the back of Alex's seat "Hey!" she complained "and ditch Michael and me" Gina rolled her eyes. 'Chandler and Monica invited her she's my girlfriend" he pointed out. "Are you sure you and Chandler aren't a gay couple" she snickered. "I am not gay! I have a girlfriend and Chandler has a wife!" "Uh huh yeah whatever" she chucked.

A stewardess walked out the front of the plane picking up a microphone. "Attention passengers we will be landing at Kennedy airport in five minutes" Joey grinned "Yeah baby " he chuckled.

Chandler pulled the minivan into a parking space. "See babe I told you we'd make it on time their flight lands in 5 minutes" Monica rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and got the stroller out of the back. Chandler placed the twins in it and they made their way inside the busy terminal. "Do you see them yet" Monica asked, "Uh no because we just got here like two seconds ago" Chandler chuckled. "I'm glad you make yourself laugh," she said. "Hey!" he whined. She just smiled and kept looking for Joey.

Joey and Michael stood at the baggage claim waiting on the girls. "Jeez how much do women need I'm fine with my one small bag and my lap top" Michael said watching his mother collect all her bags. "I know I have all I need right here" Joey patted his shoulder bag "I even have extra room I didn't pack any underwear" he giggled "Eww man" he groaned "hey going commando is cool you should try it sometime" he said "Uh thanks but no thanks" Michael replied. "Would you two girls stop yappin and help me with my bags" Gina demanded. "This is gonna be a fun trip" Michael whispered as he picked up some of her bags. Joey picked up one bag and wrapped his arm around Alex. "Do you think your friends will like me?" she asked a bit nervous. "They'll love ya baby" he kissed her cheek. "Aww" she giggled, "Oh gag me" Gina commented as they left the baggage area.

"Do you see them yet Chandler" Monica asked scouring the crowds. "Nope not yet" he answered "Where are they, they should be here they're flight landed twenty minutes ago" Chandler put his arm around her. "Calm down sweetie they'll be here its probably taking them awhile to get through all the crowds that's all" he kissed her cheek. "Damn how many times are you gonna be right today" she complained. He laughed "As many times as I can since I'm never right" he teased

Joey held Alex's hand in his as they maneuvered through the crowds. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw his best friend standing with his arm around his wife and his babies in the stroller. "Chandler!" he screamed dragging Alex with him as he ran to him. "Dude I missed you" he threw his arms around him hugging him. "I missed you too Joe" Chandler chuckled. "And you say you're not a gay couple" Gina smirked. "Uh hey Gina why brings you here" he asked "Hey my brother wasn't gonna take Blondie and leave us behind" she snorted "So does the wife know about the shiner our sister Cookie gave you" she chuckled.

"Yes Gina actually I do" Monica smiled "I was at Joey's party remember I knew about the while thing" She nodded "Oh yeah that's right so how'd you get Gay boy here to marry you" she asked "I'm not gay!" Chandler said loudly causing people to stare. "Honey, Shh people are staring" Monica whispered. Joey rolled his eyes "Sorry about her" he grinned "I want you to meet someone" He grabbed Alex's hand "Guys this is my girlfriend Alex" he smiled "Honey this is Chandler and Monica" Alex smiled "Hi its nice to meet you and Chandler that picture Joey has of you doesn't do you justice" she blushed a little. "He has a picture of me I didn't know that" he grinned. "Okay" Joey stepped in between them "and these two angels are my niece and nephew Jack and Erica" He knelt down "Hey guys Uncle Joey's back!" he said. "Joe!" Jack squealed. "Hey he said my name! That's my boy!" he said proudly.

"Aww they're so adorable" Alex smiled kneeling down with Joey. "I know!" Monica exclaimed. "Umm hey Joe aren't you gonna introduce me" Michael asked "Oh yeah guys this is Michael he's an even bigger geek than Ross" Joey mumbled. "So did you really give up a date with a hot girl to talk to some star trek guy" Chandler giggled. "It wasn't just some star trek guy it was Data!" Michael said excitedly. "Uh okay" he shrugged.

"Okay come guys lets go! There's lots to do before Friday" Monica exclaimed "If we all work together we can do it!" she said "Okay Bob The Builder" Chandler joked. "Chandler! There's no time for funny now move it!" she ordered, "Yes dear" he mumbled as the group left the airport and headed for Westchester.

Chapter 3: Party Planning….Monica plans the prefect Sooon!


	3. Chapter 3: Party Planning

This fic takes place one year after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living in his apartment. Joey is living in LA and is dating Alex. Phoebe and Mike are married and Phoebe is 6 months pregnant.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler! He's stop eating hot!

Title: Happy Birthday Baby

Rated: PG

Summery: The gang gets together to celebrate Jack and Erica's first birthday.

Chapter 3: Party Planning.

Chandler opened the door to their house holding it open for Monica as she walked in with Jack in her arms. He let the door go following her in "Hey I'm a lady too" Gina groaned struggling to hold the door open with her luggage in her hands. "Huh could have fooled me" he joked. Joey laughed "Good one man" he walked in with Alex. "Wow what a great house" she smiled "Thanks" Chandler said "I'll show you two up to Joey's room" he started up the stairs "Wait take Jack and put them in the nursery so we can get to work" Monica handed him the baby. He groaned shifting Erica a little so he could take his son.

After putting the twins down Chandler took Joey to his room. Joey set his bag on the bed and ran over to the fish tank in the room. "Hey Mon! Hey Chan!" he grinned tapping the glass "Daddy's back" Chandler rolled his eyes "I can't believe you really named those things after us" Alex smiled "I think its cute" Joey fed the fish then he took Hugsy out of his bag setting him on the bed. "Sorry you had to be in there buddy" he patted the top of its head. He looked at Chandler "Can I have a sex swing now?" he asked "No Joe the answer will always be no" Joey was about reply when they heard Monica's voice yelling for them.

"Honey are you trying to wake the kids," Chandler asked as they came down. "Honey are you trying to sleep on the couch tonight" she asked "Now lets get to work" she started rattling things off that needed to be done "Mon the party's not till Friday can't some of this wait" Chandler whined. "No and stop whining" she ordered "You, Joey and Michael can start on the back yard and Alex and Gina can help me in here" "Gina gave her a dirty look "Hey I'm on vacation okay" she stated. "Yeah a vacation you invited yourself on" Joey mumbled "What was that bro" she asked glaring at him "Oh uh nothing" he replied quickly "Good cause I'd hate for your friends to hear you scream I'm gay for David Cassidy" she said. Joey looked at her with wide eyes terrified

"Oh my God" Chandler laughed "I can't believe you're afraid of your sister" he chuckled "I can't believe you're afraid of your wife" Joey shot back "I'm not afraid of Mon" Chandler replied "Oh yeah what about that time you moved all of her stuff and forgot where it all went" Joey grinned "I am not scare of my wife!" Chandler insisted "Lets go star on the back yard before she kills us" he whispered. Joey just laughed as the three of them headed out to the back yard.

"Okay ladies lets go to the kitchen so we can get started." Monica headed for the kitchen. Alex smiled and Gina groaned as they followed her in the kitchen. Monica pulled a binder out of a drawer. "What's that" Alex asked "I have everything planned for the twins party right in here" she opened it "There's a list of games for the kids to play and songs that will go good with the games" she grinned "here's a list of all the food" she flipped the page "and sketches of the birthday cakes" she grinned "Wow that's great" Gina forced a grin. "Okay she's wacko," she whispered to Alex.

Out in the backyard Joey and Chandler weren't working they were goofing around. "Uh guys didn't Monica send us out here to work" Michael asked "yeah so" Chandler shrugged. "So seeing who can push who further isn't working" he replied "Its fun wanna play" Joey grinned "Uh no thanks" Michael rolled his eyes. "Hey remember when we were packing I had bubble wrap on my head and you were punching me!" Joey giggled "Yeah that was cool" Chandler grinned. Michael rolled his eyes as he grabbed the lawn mower and began to mow the lawn.

Monica, Alex and Gina were sitting at the kitchen table making goody bags for all the kids. "Okay lets see we have Ben, Emma and Leslie we still need Frank Jr. Jr, Chandler and Bobby Jr." Monica read the names "Oh Dina's kid I heard he had big ears" Gina laughed, "I can't believe you talk about your nephew like that" Monica said "Hey you should hear how she talks about Joey and Michael" Alex chuckled. "Oh bite me spy girl" Gina replied, "Spy girl?" Monica asked "yeah she sat up in Joey's room with binoculars spying on her ex husband and she even keeps a spy log" she chuckled "Hey!" Alex protested "Joey did it for me too and he found out Eric was fooling around with that chelloist bitch"

Monica frowned "I'm sorry Alex" She shrugged "it was bound to happen he kept going out of town and when he was home he never said much to me" she said "Chandler used to work in Tulsa I hated having him away but then he quit on Christmas because he couldn't stand leaving me" Monica smiled "Aww how sweet" Alex cooed. "Oh please gag me" Gina made gagging sounds "Oh you're just bitter because you broke up with Glenn" Alex rolled her eyes "Oh whatever he was so boring I asked me if he could talk dirty to me what kind of loser has to ask"

Monica laughed "speaking of losers I better go check on the guys last time I left them unsupervised Joey had bubble wrap on his head while Chandler punched him" she got up and went out to the back yard Gina and Alex following her. Michael was just finishing the lawn while Joey and Chandler shoved each other. "Chandler!" Monica shouted glaring at them her hands on her hips. "Uh oh" Chandler whispered. He looked at Joey "Run!" he said "Ain't gotta tell me twice" Joey said as they both took off around the house.

Chapter 4: Party Time Pt. 1…Coming Soon


End file.
